Noël en combi Hazmat
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Barry n'avait pas vraiment prévu de passer le réveillon de Noël confiné dans le labo, avec pour unique compagnie Cisco et un agent pathogène mortel


**Hello !**

**Voici ma modeste contribution au Secret Santa 2019, pour ! En espérant que ça te plaira :)**

**Comme toujours, Flash ne m'appartient pas, je me contente de l'emprunter le temps d'une fic.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assis au milieu du laboratoire, Barry jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à la forme humaine qui se dessinait sous la bâche. Ils en avaient recouvert le cadavre de la femme afin de ne pas trop avoir à subir cette vision morbide, mais rien n'aurait suffi à leur faire oublier que, si les autres ne trouvaient pas vite un remède, ils la rejoindraient bientôt.

Deux hommes l'avaient jetée hors d'un fourgon juste devant STAR Labs. Cisco, croyant bien faire, l'avait fait entrer, afin qu'elle puisse se remettre de ses émotions. Mais très vite, ils avaient compris qu'ils venaient de tomber dans un piège. L'inconnue, victime d'un mal étrange, s'était mise à cracher du sang puis, après avoir été prise de convulsions, était tombée dans le coma. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux heures pour finalement mourir. La situation avait d'autant plus empiré quand Cisco avait lui aussi commencé à se sentir mal.

Appelée en renfort, Caitlin avait tout de suite compris de quoi il retournait. Elle avait demandé — non, ordonné — à Barry de calfeutrer toutes les issues. Quand elle était arrivée, accompagnée de Wells, ils avaient passé une bonne heure à mettre en place une zone complète de décontaminaition et n'approchaient la zone que vêtus d'une lourde combinaison Hazmat.

Barry toussa, avec une telle violence qu'il avait l'impression que sa gorge se déchirait. Il regarda sa main et constata, sans grande surprise, qu'elle était couverte de sang. Il sortit une lingette et s'en essuya méticuleusement avant de la jeter à la poubelle. La tête posée sur ses genoux, Cisco comatait. Sa température ne cessait d'augmenter depuis quelques minutes, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup. La patiente zéro elle aussi avait présenté ces symptômes peu avant de s'effondrer.

Wells tapa contre la vitre pour attirer leur attention. Il ne cessait de tourner autour du labo, comme un touriste au zoo. Si Barry ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu croire qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre pour eux. Cisco lui adressa un coucou faiblard, auquel Wells répondit, visblement mal à l'aise.

Barry baissa la tête vers son ami, et replaça derrière son oreille une longue mèche noire que la sueur avait collé à son front. Cisco lui sourit, découvrant des dents couvertes de sang.

— Fais pas cette tête, mon pote. Esprit de Noël, quoi…

Barry esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé de passer son réveillon. En vérité, il avait plutôt pensé au repas qu'il partagerait, comme chaque année, avec Joe et Iris. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une femme aussi brillante. Plus que la douleur de la maladie et la peur de la mort, c'était la perspective de ne plus jamais la revoir qui le déchirait. A ce moment, elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville et il avait tenu à ne pas la prévenir ; elle assistait en tant que reporter à un congrès qui lui tenait particulièrement à coeur et il ne voulait en aucun cas la forcer à choisir entre lui et sa carrière. D'autant plus qu'il savait que Caitlin et Wells parviendrait à trouver un remède à temps. Il avait toute confiance en eux.

Cisco, depuis quelques secondes, fixait les étagères derrière son bureau et soudain, poussa un rire étouffé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Barry.

— L'alambic, répondit-il, en le désignant d'un geste du menton. Tu te souviens ?

Barry rit à son tour. Un peu qu'il s'en souvenait.

* * *

Noël approchait et STAR Labs n'était pas immunisé contre la ferveur ambiante. Les deux derniers jours, Cisco avait entrepris de décorer l'intégralité de l'étage et avait conçu pour cela un système complexe de guirlandes lumineuses, qui clignotaient au rythme de la musique que crachaient les enceintes. Les boules consistaient en des ampoules électriques peintes de toutes les couleurs et de tubes à essais remplis de liquides aux reflets hypnotiques.

Un autre projet occupait la quasi-totalité de son temps. Début décembre, il avait installé sur une table au milieu du labo un énorme alambic qui crachait toute la journée des vapeurs d'alcool. Vers le quinze, il accueillit Barry avec un grand verre de lait de poule, d'un jaune crémeux.

— Tiens, goûte-moi ça et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Barry regarda le liquide clair d'un air circonspect. Il connaissait la propension de Cisco à produire des inventions insolites, pour ne pas dire carrément douteuses et il n'était pas certain qu'ingurgiter l'une d'entre elles soit une bonne idée.

— J'ai essayé de créer un alcool qui ferait effet sur toi, expliqua Cisco devant le manque d'enthousiasme de son ami. Normalement, il devrait avoir le goût du rhum, mais je n'ai pas pu le tester moi-même parce que… tu sais, sinon, je meurs.

Après encore un instant d'hésitation, Barry rassembla tout son courage et but une gorgée de l'étrange mixture. La demi-seconde suivante, il se précipitait vers les toilettes, tandis que les guirlandes lumineuses, elles, se mettaient à clignoter à un rythme effréné.

* * *

— Je crois que j'avais jamais rien bu d'aussi immonde, ajouta Barry en riant de plus belle. Et c'est à ce moment-là que le métahumain qui contrôlait l'électronique avait attaqué, non ?

— Oui, il s'était servi de mes décorations pour rentrer dans notre système. Quelle journée…

Barry acquiesça, puis tourna la tête vers l'autre salle, au cas où Caitlin et Wells auraient réussi à trouver un remède entre temps. Mais il n'y avait personne, rien que du plastique translucide. Il n'en perdait pas espoir pour autant. Il savait que ses amis trouveraient la solution à temps, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. En attendant, Barry s'efforça d'ignorer la brûlure dans ses poumons à chaque inspiration et les vertiges qui le saisissaient dès qu'il bougeait un muscle. Tout irait bien.

— Il faudra que je réessaye, dès que j'aurais le temps. Je suis sûr que je suis proche du but.

— J'en suis certain aussi.

Du coin de l'oeil, Barry perçut du mouvement à l'extérieur et tourna la tête. Il le regretta aussitôt ; sa tête tournait tant qu'il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer.

Il s'attendait à voir Caitlin ou Wells près de la porte mais ce fut une toute autre silhouette qu'il aperçut. Vêtue elle aussi d'une large combinaison orange, Iris se tenait contre la vitre, l'air aussi sévère qu'inquiet. D'instinct, Barry sut que s'il s'en sortait, il serait bon pour le savon du siècle. Comment avait-il osé ne pas la prévenir ? Mais c'était bien peu de choses comparé au bonheur de la voir.

Elle posa une main gantée contre le panneau de verre et Barry, en retour, lui adressa un signe. Il ne pouvait déjà plus bouger ses jambes et encore moins se lever ; quel comble pour lui, l'homme le plus rapide du monde. Plus que jamais, il avait envie de se hisser sur ses jambes et de courir vers elle, pour lui montrer que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Mais il était incapable de faire tout cela, et se contenta d'un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

Collant ses doigts contre la visière de son casque, Iris lui envoya un baiser, que Barry renvoya à son tour. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait imaginer ses lèvres contre sa joue, sa présence chaleureuse à ses côtés. Plus que jamais, il sentait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

— Barry ! Eh, Barry !

Barry entendait la voix de Cisco qui l'appelait au loin, mais il ne put rien lui répondre. Il avait beau essayer d'ouvrir la bouche, aucun son n'en sortait. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Quand Barry parvint enfin à soulever les paupières, il ne vit d'abord qu'une grande lumière blanche. _Que c'est cliché_, se dit-il, un peu déçu. Il était passé tant de fois à côté de la mort, avait affronté tant de dangers, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déplorer un passage de vie à trépas aussi pitoyable. Petit à petit, son esprit s'éclaircissait et il se rendit compte de tous ceux qu'il laissait derrière. Les prochaines victimes de metahumains qu'il ne serait pas là pour stopper, mais aussi Wells, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe. Et plus que tout, Iris.

— Eh venez ! cria une voix près de lui. Il se réveille !

Encore confus, il perçut du mouvement tout autour de lui. Une silhouette se pencha au-dessus de lui. D'abord floue, ses contours se précisèrent et il reconnut Caitlin. Elle braquait dans ses yeux une petite torche au faisceau agressif et voyant qu'il reprenait effectivement connaissance, lui adressa un sourire radieux.

— Ouf ! soupira-t-elle, soulagée. Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur !

Tandis que sa vision se rétablissait, Barry comprit qu'il se trouvait dans un lit médicalisé, au milieu d'une petite pièce de STAR Labs qui servait désormais de chambre d'hôpital de fortune.

Dès qu'il eut de nouveau le contrôle de ses membres, Barry se redressa et tout de suite, Iris vint se jeter dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien mais enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de Barry. Il la serra d'autant plus fort contre lui, savourant sa présence à ses côtés. Il ne la laissa partir que quand Cisco arriva dans la chambre, poussant devant lui un grand chariot recouvert d'un drap. Contrairement à Barry, il semblait avoir pleinement récupéré.

La montre au poignet d'Iris indiquait dix heures trente. Si les souvenirs de Barry ne lui faisaient pas défaut, elle était arrivée au laboratoire vers quinze heures trente.

— J'ai vraiment dormi tout ce temps ?

Iris hocha la tête.

— Un peu que tu as dormi ! enchaîna Cisco. Heureusement, Caitlin et Wells ont trouvé un remède à peine deux minutes après que tu sois tombé dans le coma, mais il a fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour que ça fasse effet sur toi. Pour une fois que je suis le plus rapide…

Il acheva de faire rouler le chariot jusqu'à Barry et en agrippa le drap.

— Mais trêve de bavardages. On est le 24 décembre et comme tu ne seras pas rétabli à tant pour aller fêter le réveillon…

Il marqua une pause théâtrale et souleva le tissu, sous lequel se trouvait assez de nourriture pour un régiment. Une dinde aux proportions dantesques était accompagnée de purée de pomme de terre, d'un gratin de patates douces recouvert d'une généreuse couche de marshmallows, d'un grand plat de farce et d'un bol de sauce aux cranberries. Juste en dessous, un thermos, sans doute rempli de chocolat chaud, côtoyait trois bouteilles de cidre et une de vin aux épices.

— Le réveillon vient à toi !

Cisco s'empara d'une tasse et la remplit du contenu du thermos — effectivement, du chocolat chaud — qu'il tendit à Barry. Entre temps, Joe et Wells les avait rejoints avec une table et des chaises pour installer tout le monde.

— On a aussi une tarte à la noix de pécan et des pains d'épice en train de cuire.

Barry hocha la tête avant de se rappeler que le laboratoire n'était équipé d'aucun four. Il se replongea dans sa tasse, préférant ne pas songer à ce qu'avait pu bricoler Cisco pour pallier à ce problème.

— Comment vous avez fait pour trouver tout ça aussi vite ? demanda-t-il entre deux gorgées.

— C'est Noël, tout est possible.

Ils installèrent le couvert et dînèrent tous dans la petite chambre, Barry dans son lit et les autres autour de la table. Tandis que Joe s'échinait à découper la dinde, Cisco remplit à chacun une flûte de champagne.

— Bon, annonça-t-il en levant son verre, je crois qu'on sait à qui on peut porter un toast.

Il regarda tour à tour Wells et Caitlin et leur adressa un sourire.

— A la science, clama Wells, levant son verre à son tour.

Tous firent de même.

— Et à l'esprit de Noël, compléta Cisco.


End file.
